


When I'm Older

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [74]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: No one really understands Race and Spot's relationship.





	When I'm Older

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Prince Caspian (movie)

The ‘Hattan Boys watched from a distance as Racer and Spot fought, far enough away to not be able to hear the argument clearly, but close enough to see the pair. To see the genuine anger on Racer’s face and the clear desperation of fix it on Spot’s, to get that it was more than just a run of the mill couple’s argument. Their eyes widened when Spot grabbed Racer and kissed him, cutting him off mid-thought. Jack watched in shock, knowing that no one cut Racer off mid-sentence, It just was not done. Ever. It only took Jack two times to learn that. He was surprised that Spot didn’t know that.

The Manhattan leader smirked as Racer yanked himself from Spot’s grip, leaning back and preparing to enjoy watching his second tear into the Brooklyn leader. Racer pulled back and punched Spot’s shoulder, hard, but went back to kissing the shorter boy right after.

“I’m sure when I’m older I’ll understand,” Romeo stated, watching in confusion as fascination as the two separated and Racer grinned madly at whatever Spot had said.

“I’m older and I don’t think I want to understand,” Jack grumbled, ignoring Albert’s smirk as Spot pulled Racer off toward the bridge.

“Guess he won’t be back tonight.” Albert laughed, turning and heading back to the Lodge, the entertainment apparently over, pulling a grumbling Jack with him.


End file.
